Fated bound
by Arika-Chan
Summary: Souls are reborn again and again, most of the time you never remmeber anything from your past life. You may have the same name, looks, but that changes, the personality always stays the same for that is who you ARE. Sorata X Arashi
1. The beginning

Authors Note:

Heh this is my first fic ever on this site so please don't bash too much on me if it sucks.

I got the idea from Renravada, but since she/he hasn't updated in SO long I decided to make one like it. The characters that were reborn really are the same in personality and looks and I'm a bit too lazy to change the names heh! Right this is placed during year 2012.

Oh yeah I don't own any characters by the wonderful ladies of Clamp or even X!

_When we first met you said that you decided on something, didn't you?" A beautiful voice rang inside of his hand like sweet church bells in a small town at noon. _

_" Yep, that's right, I've decided that it will be you." A man's voice now _

_" What? What have you decided?" Once again the beautiful voice rang out. _

_" I've decided that you're the person that I'm going to die for." __The darkness began to become into light almost showing the two voices for before the only thing that the sleeping one could see was darkness but heard the voices loud and clear. _

An alarm clock went off and barking of a dog with it, what looked to be a boy just about 17 or so woke up from his bed rubbing his head and slammed his hand down against the alarm clock without any thought just went back to sleep trying to think that it wasn't a school day and covered himself with the covers to block out all other sounds. The dog who seemed to be right outside of his door right now was scratching his nails against it and all the boy did was cover himself with the blankets some more.

A girl who looked to be just about 13 or 14 opened the door quietly and popped her head in. The girl had very short black hair and a smile on her face, cat ears popped out of her head as she saw her sleeping brother. And took a few steps closer then pulled off the covers leaving the boy in the cold, and that wasn't the worse part for the family dog Inuki jumped on the boy.

Sorata who had been the victim of all of the agony jumped up as the dog pounced on him he rubbed his eyes while petting the dog he was used to the daily routine of it all it happened ever morning he looked over at his sister and glared at her slightly. " Yuzuhira! Arg get this dog off me. You know he only listens to you." He barked at his sister

Yuzuhira just grinned with her little cat ears and called Inuki off the boy. " You'd better get ready we've only got 10 minutes before school starts!"

"What? Ask!" He said running towards the bathroom and grabbing random things, " I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP EARLIER!"

Yuzuhira just grinned and went down to breakfast, knowing that she had woken him up a lot later that she was supposed to, that was payback for him making fun of him yesterday.

Sorata grumbled as he did about a thousand things at once and brushed his teeth really quickly and pulled on his uniform, he usually didn't wear it and his teachers didn't seem to mind too much but this time he was too late to really think about anything. As he finished dressing and ruffling up his unruly hair he ran down the stairs and dragged his sister out of the house to hurry up and get to Clamp Academy.

He looked at his sister and glared slightly as if saying, ' Why didn't you wake me up earlier?'

Yuzuhira just grinned at him and Inuki who had come along as usual and her eyes wandered about trying to act as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

He just sighed and grinned slightly but his thoughts had him travel off to something else, to his dream really. He knew it had been his voice that was he had heard but who was that woman's'? That was what puzzled him most, it felt so similar yet so far away he sighed and gave up wishing he knew who it was that he was thinking about. A poke from the side made him got him away from his thoughts.

Yuzuhira looked at him with a smile. " What are you thinking about brother? You're never in that much thought."

" Nothing really come on we'll be late if we don't hurry up." He said closing the subject on the thought and jogging upwards to make his statement solid.

As they both reached where the different parts of the campus split up, they waved to each other with a goodbye and headed towards their own way saying that they would meet each other after school.

Sorata let out a sigh once again and smiled going up to one of his close friends, he was apart of the 'in group' you could say in the junior year. He had great friends that he joked around with and a fair more than a few crushes that liked him, plus he was a kind guy, which made him one of the most popular guys in his grade.

But as he had been going towards his friends he got veered off by the sight of another his girlfriend Aya, Korimati she was a beautiful girl and he was lucky to have her. He thought that the voice inside of his dream must have been her's because he was more than anything in love with her, he had only been going out with her for a week or so but it didn't matter, her golden light brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves and her bright blue eyes. (in case you're wondering this is NOT Arashi).

" Hey babe did you miss me?" He said giving her a puppy eye look.

" You wish, I've had other things on my mind." She said with a wink to say that she was just kidding.

" Right, heh so how was you're weekend beautiful?" He said in his usual flirty way.

" Boring, why didn't you call me?" She said with her eyelashes fluttering.

" I…was busy…" He said trailing off he wasn't really sure why he hadn't called her over the weekend, most of the time he had just stayed inside of his room but the dream that he always had right before he woke up would be the one he had this morning…he had it for the past couple days in fact. And thinking about it, it wasn't Aya's voice that had been inside of his dream.

He took his seat, which was behind Aya's and grinned playing with her hair. They were the hot couple inside of the junior division to tell the truth, after all Sorata was one of the kindest and most popular guys in school, Aya was definitely the queen of most girls in her grade and not good to make an enemy of.

Sorata hadn't even noticed when class has started as he had paid attention to his loved one so much.

By the time the bell rang for all of them to go he had been pretty surprised he blinked and said his goodbyes to his friends and left meeting his sister Yuzuhira outside.

" Right Mom and dad said they would be out late, so let's go get something out to eat!"

" But-"

" Come on!" He said dragging his sister away

Yuzuhira just popped out her cat ears a bit confused and let her brother drag her away.

As the two came back their parents had just pulled up, it had taken Yuzuhira and Sorata a bit to get out from the restaurant because Sorata as usual had to finish everything!

He yawned slightly saying his hi's to his parents and went upstairs to do his homework but as he was doing it he fell asleep.

_It was a hazy fog outside and he couldn't tell what was happening ( I'm not sure if this is exactly how it happened ok?) but he saw two figures._

_One he saw was himself in his usual clothing a sweatshirt, some pants and a backwards cap and then he saw someone else that he thought was breath taking. A girl with long black tresses that framed her face perfectly, her porcelain skin and the cold look that would scare most off._

_It was happening again…_

_When we first met you said you decided on something right?" The girl said looking at him with a quizzical look._

_" Yep, that's right." He replied with a grain. " I've decided that it will be you."_

_" What have you decided?" She said sounding a bit perplexed._

_" I've decided that you are the person that I will die for…"_


	2. She comes

Chapter 2

Sorata awoke shaking slightly he shook his head and felt a cramp in his neck from sleeping in such an odd position for the whole night. He looked outside it was just becoming dawn; this was the earliest time he had awoken in a long time.

Crack Crack 

He popped his neck joints and some others, he was still in his clothes from yesterday, he thought he might as well change later and make breakfast for his family he quietly snuck down the stairs for any noise would wake up Inuki. He looked around and grinned finding the kitchen to himself, he was a great cook but loved to go out to eat as well, as an event of last night as an example.

He opened the fridge deciding to make something from scratch taking out the eggs, and the other materials and things that he would need. He kicked the refrigerator door closed but to his surprise he found his father, Aoki standing across from him.

" Do you need any help?" His father said

Sorata just grinned, " I always do don't I? I guess mom and Yuzuriha are asleep."

Aoki was grabbing one of the eggs and placing it into the already hot pan getting the breakfast ready along with his son. " Yeah, Yuzuriha doesn't usually wake up till breakfast time and the same with your mother. But then again you _should_ know that shouldn't you?"

Sorata laughed and smiled, it was true he was _supposed_ to know because he was _supposed_ to be up by then. " Yeah yeah, I've heard it before." And it was true he had gotten quite this sleeping late pattern a lot really ever since he had entered high school.

" So what brought you to be up so early?"

He just shrugged and looked at his father. " I'm not sure, it was this…dream…."

" Is it about Ms. Korimati?" Aoki said in an amused voice looking at his son with the, ' I am your father I know all.' Look to answer how he knew.

Sorata blushed slightly and grinned, " Naw, I'd like to _Stay_ in that dream if it were about her." His voice was in a kidding voice but yet in all serious-ness and began to dice some vegetables.

" Right, so then what was it about?"

"It was kind of weird….I promised this girl that I would protect her with my life…" His voice trailed off as if something blocked his train of thought veering him back to the beautiful girl. He shook his head trying to get out of the thought, after all, what about his girlfriend was Aya!

Aoki raised an eyebrow, he had dreams like that sometimes, well not really but they involved Sorata's mother Karen and himself something like fighting, he was a wind caster and she had been a flame caster, it was so odd he remembered that from a long time ago but occasionally got the same dream again….it had only happened every once in a while and was always so very sudden…

He (Aoki) snapped out of it to see his son looking at him with a very strange look. " Heh, wait you said that it wasn't Ms. Korimati in you're dream…!"

Sorata was about to say something when his mother and sister walked down the stairs. His father and his conversation were cut off short as they begun to eat breakfast.

Sorata walked along his way to school along with his sister as usual as they bid farewell and he headed for his class he took his seat behind his girlfriend Aya and grinned at her as he played with her hair and tapped her shoulder pretending to not be the one who did before the teacher came inside.

" So how have you been beautiful?" He said grinning playing with strands of her hair

" Ever so fine, and what about you?" she said apparently flirting back

It was odd to see a relationship like this if you're used to the Arashi and Sorata type but this is before he's ever meet any girl like Arashi, for most of the girl's that he had ever meet would be friendly and flirty manner towards him.

As the teacher walked in the both of them gave each other quick kisses and turned to pay attention towards the teacher. He got out his brief case and began to sort things up until a gentle knock at the door came. Most of the students began to spread and chit chat again because it usually took the teacher a bit to get out his stuff and they were used to students coming in and out of the room all the time. Sorata had turned towards his guy friends as Aya had turned towards her girl friends.

But as the door opened and in walked a student at first no once noticed but one by one especially the boys seemed to turn and stare at the newcomer. She handed a note to the teacher who cleared his throat to introduce the new student.

" This is Arashi Kushiarvy, a new transfer student. Who would like to show her around, since all we are doing today is just taking a test…."

Almost every hand flew up hearing that the new student would need a someone to show her around, well at least almost every guy's hand. It had taken all of his friends to stop talking to him and the teacher trying to get everyone's attention for him to finally look at the girl. His breath was taken away as he looked at the girl; she was like a goddess in his dreams. Long black locks that framed her face, a thing body, the porcelain skin of hers', the violet eyes.

She bowed, " it's very nice to meet you all." In a very polite manner

Even her voice was the same as the one that had been in his dream, it took him a bit to realize that he had been staring at the girl and his girlfriend and some of his best friends were turning to stare at him looking at his reaction, but before he could say anything in his defense the teacher spoke up once more.

" Thinking about it, that could complicate things, I don't expect Arashi to take the test since she had just only transferred here but all of you MUST take this test-"

Another knock came at the door as Sorata turned to look it was his sister Yuzuriha coming in to bring in some extra sheets for the test or something….that puzzled him since his sister was in a totally different district from him.

" Ah Yuzuriha, would you mind showing this new student Arashi around? If I remember the Jr. High district has an off day or something like that."

" I'd love too! There isn't that much going on in the Jr. High section anyways. Please Ms. Kushiarvy follow me." Yuzuriha said with her usual cheeriness that made him smile, he even saw the new girl's corner of her mouth twitch.

"Please lead the way Ms. Yuzuriha." Arashi said in a curt polite voice as they began to walk out.

His ears followed them until the door closing with his sister saying that Arashi didn't have to use such a polite name with her and to call her Yuzu-Chan. As the door closed it snapped him back in reality and found his girlfriend glaring at him profoundly and snapped, " What the _hell_ was that?!" She said in an extremely cold voice.

Sorata just stared straight ahead of him trying to make it seem like he wasn't really paying attention to anything, like he had just been staring out into space all this time, once the teacher had called his name he played an drawn out role of that he had never been paying attention at all shaking his head and grinning, saying "what?" to the teacher.

As she first had stepped into the class she felt somewhat strange, it was another new school in fact the 4th one this year, her parents kept switching jobs pulling her and her siblings along with her, though they seemed to say that they would seriously _stay_ put in this place….but then again that was what they always said.

She didn't mind wearing the uniform and the skirt at it's original length after all she wasn't the type of girl to shorten it, she was a closed minded loner that usually didn't make any friends unless they would seek out her. But what surprised her most was the fact that she had seen a boy, quite different from the rest, well not really but she felt sort of drawn to him.

It was then did she realize that he was the one that she had had a dream about last night…though what it was about she had no idea, for she had only seen herself and him before her alarm clock had woken her up, it might have just been a fluke for that was something that quite often happened to her. When the teacher said to show her around she saw almost every boy's hand go up and she wasn't really phased by it but actually got pretty angry, it was the same but they would learn to go to someone else because her silent treatment most of the time would scare off them.

Though when she saw the girl who was seemingly two or three years younger than her enter the room she was surprised but not that much when she saw the papers she held, after all the place seemed to be swarming with students that went around places delivering things here and there. When the teacher had asked for the girl to show her around she didn't mind.

In a soft voice as Yuzuriha introduced herself she bowed slightly as they left the room and said. " My name is Arashi Kushiarvy."

" May I call you Ara-Chan?" The younger girl questioned as cat ears seemed to pop out of her head with curiosity.

" It is fine."

" So how do you like Clamp Academy so far?"

" It seems fine, I haven't been around much."

" Did you see my brother in there? That big goofball."

"Who?"

" The one sitting in the back with his friends, hm…well the one that has really messed up hair is tall and sitting behind that pretty girl, I think that was his girlfriend Aya or something like that."

" Oh, I think I noticed him." She said thinking slightly to who she was describing, the girlfriend part told her the most that the dream she had last night was nothing more than a fluke or coincidence.

" His name is Sorata, we usually walk together to school."

Arashi remained quite not really knowing what to say.

" Oh I'm not really too sure how to get around the High School district but I'll show you the best I can!" Yuzuriha said with a smile, extremely optimistic as always.

" I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm sure I'll find my way around anyways."

" Right this is where we eat at, the place is pretty big because all of the districts go in there to eat we have schedule lunches that we choose at the beginning of the year, here let me see you're schedule."

Arashi handed her, a small split of paper that she had been given this morning.

" Oh you have Lunch B, that's the best time, not to early not to late. Somewhere around 12:00 really, I've got lunch at that time too so many we can have lunch together sometime!"

Arashi smiled a bit unable to not let the happiness of the younger child seep into her. " We'll see."

As the day went on Yuzuriha finally finished showing Arashi around, they had lunch together making fast friend with one another or at least with Yuzuriha thought they were. Arashi was still the same silent person that she had meet this morning but Yuzuriha had guessed that was how she was.

All through the day Sorata couldn't get the raven haired beauty out of his mind, Arashi…that was her name, it meant tempest or storm, either way he couldn't get her off his mind and that became more than apparent with his friends, ESPICALLY his girlfriend who seemed to be glaring either at him or Arashi.

As the last bell of the day rang to let the kids out, Sorata headed towards the gate like he always did to wait for his sister but as he was walking he was intervened by Aya who looked like she was about to kill him or something.

" Walk me home today."

"-But, my sis-"

" _Walk_ me _HOME._" It seemed she wanted the discussion ended and that was that.

Sorata grimaced slightly as she seemed to snap at him, he wasn't really used to her being like that and well God, she was being so jealous but then again maybe she should be. He was almost sure that she was making him do this to prove his loyalty to her or something whatever it was he'd better do it or else he'd be dead.

" Let me tell my sister first."

"Fine."

Sorata quickly walked over to wait for his sister at their usual spot under the tree right by the gate when he saw _her_ again with his sister. He seemed to have his breath taken away and his heart stop for a moment before he could have time to recover his sister literally pounced on him.

" Sorata-kun!"

Arashi seemed to be surprising a smile looking at them both, she had siblings of her own but they were usually never that open, they really all had the same personality but with slight differences, but they were always open communication with one another and that would always remain true.

" Ah, uh…Yuzu-chan I don't think I can walk with you home today." Sorata began rubbing his neck and grinning slightly, he laughed but to Arashi it sounded very forced.

" Why's that?" Yuzuriha asked looking extremely curious.

" I'm walking home with Aya, well at least to her house." Arashi looked over to the girl she had seen in front of Sorata this morning and she was looking extremely mad and if she wasn't mistaken glaring right at her.

Yuzuriha's cat ears popped out once again and she looked at him odd for a moment and smiled. " That's ok, Ara-Chan can walk me home today then!"

At the sound of her name Arashi turned towards the two she really hadn't been looking at them but as she saw them what bewildered her most was to look open two pleading faces.

"…..Alright…" She said not really knowing what to say to them. " Hold on a second, I need to call my brother." With that she took out her pocket flip phone turning her back to them so that they could hear no part of the conversation it seemed in a second she closed the phone and looked at them and nodded.

" YAAAAAY! Ara-Chan is walking home with me! Maybe you can stay over a bit too, I know it's still a school day and all…" Yuzuriha said with a grin.

" Hm…I suppose maybe, but I think we should start to head over to you're house shouldn't we Yuzu-chan?" She said with a questioning look.

" Hai! Let's get going." With that Yuzuriha and Arashi left the CLAMP Academy grounds, Sorata wishing sorely that he could go with them to walk with Arashi…to talk to her….and as well to avoid his extremely angry girlfriend.

" Come on let's get going." Aya snapped at Sorata as he headed out of the gate.

" Why are you so mad at me Aya-Chan?"

"Why?! Why?! I can see the way you stare at that new student Arashi, what do you expect me to do."

" But-I'm going out with you!" He said trying to plead his cause but it seemed doomed to fail.

" Then tell me you love me."

Silence….He had always been able to tell her that he loved her, ever since the very start but now he wasn't sure and he would never say it in that way without actually meaning too, without actually _feeling_ that he _loved_ her…and at that moment he knew that he didn't.

" See…leave me. We're broken up." Aya said sobbing slightly.

" Aya….please don't cry."

" Leave! I don't need this, and let me get this straight it was _I_ who broke up with _you!_" She said hissing slightly.

Sorata left quickly too not really wanting to see the scene but he guessed it was for the best after all…he didn't even know if he still liked Aya or not, it seemed that the new transfer student was well someone who he had really fallen in love with, well love maybe a bit much but God…he felt so _drawn_ towards her. S


End file.
